1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to an improved data processing system, and in particular to a method, computer usable program code, and an apparatus for processing transactions. In particular, the present invention is directed to a method, computer usable program code, and an apparatus for dynamically ordering food during travel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Travelers are presented with limited meal options when traveling. Carriers that provide meals to travelers frequently offer only a limited selection of simple food items. In the case of the airlines, many of these types of carriers have discontinued in-flight meal service of any kind in order to reduce costs. In addition, some carriers merely offer a traveler a small snack or drink option during travel, in which case, a traveler may need to purchase additional food from another source.
Travelers are typically permitted to bring food items with them during travel. However, purchasing food items can be a time-intensive task that requires waiting in lines at a food vendor or picking items up from a stand. If a passenger has insufficient time available prior to departure, the traveler may have to go the entire day without eating.